robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mortis
Controversy Ok, I'm really confused about this Mortis controversy. I've heard two different versions, and I'm not sure which is correct. a) When Mortis lost its track, Rob Knight was cross, and was sulking so much that he refused to do Mortis' second run and its battle against Panic Attack. or b) Rob Knight was cross that Napalm's position had been lost because he and his team had been put through through Mentorn's interference. He refused to drive, because he felt that would be cheating robots that got through fairly in the Pinball. Can someone please tell me which is correct? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I believe that it was b). 'Helloher (talk) 08:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :It could, at first, have been A, but then turned to B when he realised what that would have meant for Napalm. CBFan (talk) 09:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The Ashes This was a side event where Mortis took on Terror Australis in Nemesis form, but what event did it take place alongside? If someone finds out can they put in the results table please. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) It was the international league championship. I'd put it in, but I've got to go now. can someone else do it please? Helloher (talk) 17:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hands Free Device Since this is mentioned in a quote and shown in an image, we should probably mention what it actually does. I myself have no idea. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think the controller slides onto a pair of rods, which means the controller doesn't have to hold it and only needs to touch the control sticks etc, not the whole box. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Can someone confirm what he said? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Watch the fight of Mortis vs Ming, Rob demo's it at the beginning. To make short of what Llama's saying, the hands-free device provides a flat suraface to rest the controller on, so that the operator can move the analog sticks with his thumb and forefinger, instead of pushing them around with just his thumbs. I think the idea was to ward off "roboteer's thumb." In theory, this would allow the operator to make more precision movements, but in practice I suspect your mileage may vary. :::To get an idea of what such a device would be like, take a Playstation controller, and dutch-tape it to a table or desk. Now, try playing one of your games by moving the analog sticks with your thumb and forefinger. I'll try it myself this weekend, but if anyone else would like to weigh in on how it worked out for them, feel free. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Minotaur Where did you find out about Minotaur? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=166&t=2905 Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I've just done the Minotaur page, this also means RVT needs a page. I was thinking, when that page is made, we move the section about the hands free device to the team page? Llamaman201 (talk) 15:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. And good find guys. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Milestone For those who are interested it is exactly 3643 days since Mortis won the War of Independence, and will become a round 10 years this New Years Eve. Matt(Talk) 11:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Gauntlet Series 1 It appears that Mortis' page has been incorrectly filled out and labelled as completing the Gauntlet. Would someone please check and fix relevant pages (I think Roadblock and Dreadnaut need checking) in the Trivia sections? Thank you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :There were at least four pages that had that incorrect statement in the trivia sections, but hopefully they have all been fixed now. Christophee (talk) 12:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Image If you look near the bottom of the page, there are two images of Mortis which are almost identical, except one has a workshop background, and the other has a blacked-out background. We only need one of these images, but I wondered which one people preferred. Any preferences? Christophee (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say the workshop background one was better Snowdog140 14:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, looking at it properly, it looks like it's on display somewhere. Either way, I agree that it looks better with the background. Christophee (talk) 16:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Keep the workshop photo, good job on banning TeamMentalRobotics. I think we've all had enough. Matt(Talk) 06:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Robot History As you may know, Mortis was originally due to enter the Extreme 1 Wild Card warriors competition, but pulled out late on and was replaced by Panic Attack. Is it worth creating an ''Extreme 1 section of the Robot History for Mortis? Datovidny (talk) 12:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I suppose we could create a history like the Series 7 section of Terrorhurtz. Like we said on chat, if a user has a problem with it, they'll change/remove it and we'll discuss then.--'' STORM II '' 12:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the difference is that Terrorhurtz was actually featured on the show, in that interview with John Reid. Mortis never appeared in Extreme 1, so not a lot can really be said. I would oppose creating a section. Matt Talk to me 12:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Fine, I'll get rid of it. Datovidny (talk) 15:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::David, I was only adding my opinion, you really should have waited for an admin to elaborate.--'' STORM II '' 17:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Mortis vs Ming - discussion Toon Ganondorf has raised a queery as to whether the rivalry between Mortis and Ming is relevant or not. Now, normally, I'd say that if two robots only fought once and just talked about a grudge, I'd say it wasn't neccessary to include, hence why I was insistant we removed the "rivalry" between 13 Black and Chompalot. However, the only reason I'm thinking about keeping it is because of the nature. Ming 2 was designed moreorless specifically to defeat Mortis, according to Cotterall. I can't really think of any other robot off the top of my head that did that. It might be I'm reading the statement wrong, but it sounded that way. What does everyone else think? Noteworthy, or not? CrashBash (talk) 23:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ming probably only entered the War of Independence for the sakes of this rivalry, I find it notable. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Its relevant and worth including in the article, but not as a subsection called "rivalry", more a blurb at the beginning of Series 4. "probably" isnt enough in my opinion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:39, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, where was this quote? Because if it were on TV then I'm raising one skeptical eyebrow. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's not stopped you adding "probably" scenarios in the past. Aside from that, it was on the TV, right before its battle against The Morgue, if I remember correctly. It was also mentioned in The Official Robot Guide. CrashBash (talk) 15:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Statistic: At least 50% of whats said on Robot Wars Series 4-7 should not be taken at face value, its almost entirely showmanship or hype-building for the audience. Unless confirmed its not relevant at all. As it currently stands, it does not merit a "rivalry" section, just a mention. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:49, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why Series 4 through 7? I'd have thought it was Extreme 1, with the "format change", if you will, that started it. Either way around it, we're still 2-1 in favour of keeping it, so lets see if anyone else has anything to say. However, if we do agree on your suggestion, then I would propose that Razer's rivalry against Pussycat be removed, for the very same reason. CrashBash (talk) 23:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Series 4 onwards because thats when the show started becoming more child-friendly. And no the situation is completely different because Razer and Pussycat actually did fight more than once. So I'm not sure where you're coming from on this one. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No, I think you'll find it was Extreme 1 onwards. And where I'm coming up with that is, whilst they did fight more than once, it's no more notable to include it than, say, Chaos 2 vs Tornado, who fought three times, yet we decided it wasn't "notable". So I don't see how Razer vs Pussycat is any more notable. CrashBash (talk) 11:42, December 26, 2012 (UTC) In all fairness TG, just to build tension, why would they bother coming up with a story like it? Though to be honest I'd only mention it in Ming's blurb, as the rivalry never really affected Mortis at all, as the two never met again. It may also be worth mentioning at the start of the WoI paragraph that the team were hoping for a rematch against Mortis, or something along those lines. Datovidny (talk) 11:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Its not a rivalry, I'm all for the content being included, just opposed to it being given a whole section. And no, its not like Razer and Pussycat, its pretty much a paralell of Chompalot and 13 Black, which has been removed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::And who was the one who added the Chompalot "rivalry" in the first place? Thought so. And, again, I don't see how Razer vs Pussycat is any more relevant to the scenario. Sure, they fought twice, but Chaos 2 and Tornado fought three times and we decided that wasn't relevant. CrashBash (talk) 12:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Come to think of it, I'm beginning to wonder what exactly SHOULD constitude a "rivalry". The options we've been given are a bit too vague at the moment. Maybe we need a new set of rules or something...CrashBash (talk) 12:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah I like how much you can get over things and move on, its one of your most redeeming qualities. It doesn't matter if I inserted it, its now been removed and that is the precedent set by the Wiki. And no, what sets Tornado and Chaos 2 apart is that there was no real rivalry between the teams, they were just two exceptional robots who kept being put against each other. You can't really call an All-Stars or Challenge Belt proper encounters when it comes to rivalry. Razer and Pussycat met in battle then in Vengeance, its a clear difference. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm just pointing out the facts. Also, Firestorm and Diotoir fought each other in a Vengeance battle, as well as in a fight prior. And we decided it wasn't worth including. Where does that leave Razer and Pussycat? If you claim that Firestorm and Diotoir is not relevant, then you have to agree Razer and Pussycat is not relevant. And if you're going to bring up the whole "Gentlemen's Agreement" thing, there's no point. We know for a fact that the only reason the battle went ahead was because the two teams wanted a proper fight due to Razer's breakdown. Seriously, that seems to be the only reason that section is still included there, and it's covered much better in the Gentlemen's Agreement page. So, no, Razer vs Pussycat is no more relevant than any of the others. CrashBash (talk) 22:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::My mistake, didn't realise Cassius and Mortis was kept, I misread. Thanks CB 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Series 2 Controversy On the Tectonic website I found this quote a while ago from an interview with David Crosby: Question: Is there anything we don't see? David Crosby: "The pinball 'incident' is as clear as the shots on screen. Watch, and count the Mortis points for yourself". http://web.archive.org/web/20041204203450/http://www.tectonic.force9.co.uk/index.htm I just watched Mortis' pinball run in the Semi-Finals again, and counting the points, I'm not sure if the score was as embellished as we thought. Mortis knocked down at least 9 of a stack of 12 bricks each worth 5 points= 45 points. It then bulldozed through 5 of a stack of 6 barrels each worth 10 points= 50 points. 95 points in total, even if an extra brick was accidentally counted and 100 wasn't the real score, Mortis would still have tied with Behemoth and gained enough to qualify. I know that Mortis being given another run due its broken track happened, but I'm not sure about the context of David Crosby's statement, as the page about the Semi-Finals continued to say that the House Robots scored points for Mortis. Should we alter the mentions of this on the Wiki articles, or at least it's "real score" of 35? MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 09:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that the "real score" of 35 is definitely a false statement; you can clearly see Mortis knocking down 9 bricks and 3 barrels. I suppose we should mention that they made Mortis' score look better but didn't change the results. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :::You know, that kinda bugged me too. None of the points really matched up, but Mortis still looked like it had gotten more than Napalm...CrashBash (talk) 21:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I just had another realisation. If it really had scored 75 points, it would have been put in 4th place, which would have put it up against Killertron, whilst Behemoth fought Panic Attack. Even if Mortis had scored 95 points like Behemoth, it'd still only be in Joint 3rd, and risk facing Killertron anyway. If Mortis really was safe anyway, why go through with bumping up its score? To stop the seeds from fighting each other and give Mortis an "easy walkthrough" against Panic Attack? I do wonder (I mean, who was to know that "easy walkthrough" would backfire?) CrashBash (talk) 07:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck5onNJvEIM Looking at it again, Mortis ended up pushing nearly the whole stack of barrels out of alignment, except the right one on the bottom row; 4 of them outright fell over, and the one on the bottom left seemed pushed out of place. How did the pinball count this- say if Robot the Bruce were to push a barrel from the bottom row half way across the arena, but not topple it over, would it still count in the overall points? One more brick fell off the broken stack when Dead Metal got to grips with Mortis near the end, so if the pushed aside barrel counted: 50 from bricks plus 50 from barrels= 100, making Mortis' published score legitimate. What do you think?MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 13:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Rob Knight This is what Rob Knight is doing nowadays. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Series 7 Mortis From what I read it seems this was the latest model of Mortis from 2003, could this be the Series 7 Mortis?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:03, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sweet, that's a good find! It looks a lot like the incarnation of Mortis that competed in Battlebots Season 2.0 as well actually, with the low skirts and the decorative armour panels on the sides. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 10:21, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I think its actually the Season 2.0 Mortis, as there is no proof that this version of Mortis entered Robot Wars. The picture is nice though. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 11:56, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I contacted Arthur Chilcott about this image earlier this evening; he has informed me that it was taken during Mortis' appearance in Season 2.0, and is part of a GIF of it spinning around on a turntable. He has sent me a few others from the same GIF which I may upload shortly with his permission. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:18, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Mortis vs Panic Attack (Series 4) - Two fights edited into one? According to Arthur Chilcott's comment on this upload of the Series 4 War of Independence, the battle between Mortis and Panic Attack was actually fought twice. He says that Mortis won the initial fight on a Judges' decision, but the producers wanted Panic Attack to win, so the battle was fought again following an argument between the producers and the Judges. Needless to say, Mortis won the second fight as well. The televised battle, according to Chilcott, actually consisted of footage from both fights edited together into one. As I am currently working on a massive rewrite of Mortis' article, I thought it would be worth mentioning that here for two reasons: #It is interesting to note that the producers apparently tried to work against Mortis going through to the War of Independence final, considering their high regard for it up to that point. #Although Chilcott is fully acknowledged as the user who wrote that comment, I'm unsure whether YouTube comments can be considered suitable sources for referencing in the main article. Should I use the comment itself as a source? Any thoughts? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:21, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :I think you should put the comment in the references section. It would certainly help those that are new to wiki how the pages are made and rewritten. Also, it wouldn't be bad to accept something from YouTube, as most of Series 8 & 9 comes from either people that were their or YouTube. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 11:56, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I added that comment into the War of Independence page as a trivia section, and that's pretty much what I did. CrashBash (talk) 13:07, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, referencing the YouTube comment is fine. If you need anything else clarifying, you can just ask Chilcott on the Unofficial Robot Wars Facebook group. I had no idea about this fact, very intriguing indeed... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:01, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Correspondence with Arthur Chilcott Having messaged Arthur Chilcott on Facebook earlier this evening, I have been able to find a few insightful tidbits from him regarding Mortis and Random Violence Technologies' plans for after Series 4: *Mortis was originally planned to feature two 'horizontally opposed ice axes', but this was discarded in favour of the single overhead axe due to weight restrictions. *Random Violence Technologies were neither asked to enter Mortis into Extreme 1, nor intended to enter any series after Series 4 due to work and life commitments. So, the long-standing claims about it withdrawing from the Wild Card Warrior battle or failing to qualify for Series 7 are false. *HOWEVER, they planned to build a new tracked robot for Series 5, which Chilcott confirmed would have been a modified version of Maelstrom, but with the Mortis name, different armour and a different axe. The new Mortis/Maelstrom was never finished, but the weapons pod was re-used for Radioactive. *According to Chilcott, Team Make Robotics are the current owners of both Mortis and Maelstrom. It was certainly a fascinating discussion, and one that should hopefully bring us new insights into Mortis and RVT's histories post-Series 4. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:04, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Correspondence with Rob Knight. Recently, I managed to get in touch with Rob Knight, and asked him a few questions about his thoughts on the Pinball incident: *Firstly, I asked him about the incident itself, and whether he thought the producers’ decision to give Mortis a re-run was fair. Knight asked me to remind him of what went on air, and as soon as I did, he confirmed what has been presented on the Wiki all along: *Knight then asked me to recollect what had happened to Napalm. In my reply, I decided to ask him about whether the floor spikes were meant to have been used in the Pinball Trial. Knight’s reply - also touching on the Grudge Matches, the atmosphere within the Pits and Random Violence Technologies’ portrayal on the show – was as follows: So, if that reply is anything to go by, it seems like the floor spikes were meant to have been activated in Pinball to begin with, and Knight accepted that they posed a significant risk to Mortis' design. I have to wonder whether the producers were wise to carry out the re-run, or to portray Random Violence Technologies as they did, considering the team's reliance on donated parts and the sportsmanship that they displayed behind-the-scenes. Overall, a fascinating discussion so far - I have also asked Knight about Minotaur, and hope to receive a reply from him about that soon. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:02, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :Fascinating! Really, I am surprised Random Violence Technologies and Dartford Girls Grammar never took legal action against Mentorn, for clear match-fixing. Mind you though, I think Mortis should have been withdrawn after "qualifying" from the Pinball, to allow Napalm back in. :On another note, could you ask him some questions about Series 3? Particularly, I am curious about the behind-the-scenes, including the fact that all the roboteers were "cheering" Gravedigger on, and of course, the Series 3 incidents. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 11:09, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::It might be worth double-checking a few of the things you asked Arthur Chilcott (Wild Card Warriors, Series 7 qualifiers) too, just in case Knight remembers something that Chilcott doesn't. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:44, February 21, 2019 (UTC)